Deathly Seduction
by Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lip
Summary: This is just a little something I wrote a while ago so yeah....


You never truly know what being alone is until you have been alone for as long as I have. Now I may not be entirely alone, there's my sire Calantha, who saved me from my sickly existents. Her mate or "lover" as she puts it Alexander, Who has been like the father I once had, and my "brothers" the twin Finley and Willem, but there's something missing.

I always thought I would have my real mother and father; Marcus and Gabriella or my younger sisters Marie and Elise. I thought that I would wed my best friend, the man I loved. I had so little yet so much. The daughter of a farmer, how could I have much? I never once thought that in all of my life I would lose it all so fast. I don't blame Calantha for what happened to me, or anything. Not even the plague that slowly to my mortal life from me, just like everything else.

After my rebirth I watched as my love, Enrick mourned my death, then as he gave his fragile heart to the miller's daughter, Kathryn. I watched them marry and I watched her bare the children that I should have given life to. I watched as my sisters were courted by many young men and have children of their own. I watched as my mother cried at every joyes occasion. How I wanted to comfort her and be the one to cry with her, and how jealous I felt when my Enrick's beloved took my place. I watched as my family aged as I did not. My youngest sister, outgoing yet naïve Elise married and had little ones of her own, just like she always wanted. Her once porcelain face wrinkled as old age came to her. While mine stay unblemished and untouched, perfect. My elder sister Marie, the stubborn and sarcastic one never married and died of the same plague that almost took my own life at the age of twenty-one.

I saw each and every one of them pass on to the next life. My mother first, and my father from heartache that all his loved ones was were gone, went not long after. Yet I remained a lifeless corpse to walk the earth forever. Even being near them and watching. Laughing when they laughed, crying when they cried. My Families smiling faces brightened the gloomy pit of my damned soul, and yet even when I felt like I was really with them, in reality the hope that I could one day be with them again, slipped away every year that past.

After one hundred years I came out of my confused and lonely state and realized I could never be with them as long a my soul remained damned, cursed to live forever. Now as the time changes and as the centuries want by, as my sire Calantha and I traveled the world. Finding new thing, learning everything I could. I found myself forgetting my mortal life. Forgetting my mothers' beauty or how my father smelt. Even the giggles of my sisters when we played seized to play in my mind, when I saw young children laughing and playing. The sound of their lulling heart-beats, that drove me into my dreams on numerous nights. Now their faces slipped further and further into the deep dark crevasses of my mind, leaving mere shadows of what they had been.

In the many years of my time with Calantha, our family grew with each century. Just like every child I yearned for companionship even if I had Cal, she knew I need more, that I needed a "family." After traveling to Europe and landing in Ireland in the year of 1845 during The Great Famine, Cal saved seventeen year old twin boys, Finley and Willem, from their deathly state, adding two more members to our "family." I hated Calantha for taking the boys lives, for not letting them die like I wish I could have even if it meant that I would be alone. For taking away from them the next life that they could have spent with their family. The same thing I would never have. I hated how the sounds of their painful screams filled the endless days and nights of their transformation or 'rebirth' as Calantha preferred to call it. But through the years I grew to love them. I felt as if I had my sisters back. Sure they were hormonal teenage boys and not the innocent and naïve girls I cared for and loved, they still helped fill the holes in my dead heart. As the years passed on Calantha yearned for a companion, a soul mate. She found one, the tall dark and handsome type. We had been traveling Spain, when we came across a large coven. As if love at first sight; Calantha my sire fell and hard for the beta leader. Alexander Reyes, the youngest brother of the mighty Reyes Clan, who was just as tall dark and handsome as his elder brother and leader Valentin.

We stayed with the Reyes clan for years. Coming and going as we pleased. Traveling Spain and its neighboring countries; we enjoyed are stay and the company of the clan members in the coven, some more then others. To my surprise, I found my heart falling for the mysterious and handsome Valentin. Finally I found a happy ending that I craved to have ever since my father read to me fairytales of the peasant girl finding her prince. I was forever going to be happy and in love, my heartache could finally end. But, oh how wrong I was.


End file.
